yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey
tumblr_mvxo4vokcl1sdgz0mo1_250.png 5f46a78d65590e96d85dc53639295ff3.jpg sun_wukong_by_lollyst-d6u0544.png Sun_Wukong.jpg Apperance Monkey is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Oni lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Monkey also hides his weapon under his shirt on his back. tumblr_n61atnWsCA1tsnc1bo1_500.png sun_wukong___rwby_by_lingdingyi-d7sc97n.jpg Behavior/Personality In most appearances, Monkey is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face, and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway." He is also a bit of a flirt towards women. In conversation, Monkey is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to anyones story if they'd tell it and waiting for her to do so. He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou," or who "use force to get whatever they want. Monkey also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' Master Thief 'Fighting Style / power ' Monkey has been shown to be quite athletic, relying on parkour for mobility. He is capable of jumping large distances and can utilize his tail as an extra appendage. It is likely that much of this comes from his Oni which is Onigami Saru and his nature. He was able to leap off a building, land on someone, and then perform a front handspring and a front-flip before coming to a stop. Monkey is capable of jumping large distances between cars and still being able to move without losing his balance. Monkey may also possess night vision, which is a common trait amongst Onihoruda's of his calibur. Monkey seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many attackers at the same time single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, which has two forms. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Monkey is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. Monkeys use of his staff is similar to the Japanese martial art Bōjutsu, which is a form of martial arts that uses a Bō staff. While his staff is in its secondary Gunchucks form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously, with bullets similar to those found in 50 calibur sniper rifles. This lets him keep a steady barrage on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend. He appears to have above-average strength, being able to send multiple Attackers flying with a sweep of his staff. This may be attributed to his Onihoruda heritage. He also has above average speed and endurance, such as being able to run constantly without showing signs of fatigue. Monkeys use of his Gunchucks is similar to the martial arts Eskrima. The Saru Clan Technique This technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chi is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. The Saru clan technique can't be distinguished from the original with any form of sensory breaker. The clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, only those possed by Saru can do this technique. Users can instantly and perfectly replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times. Most users have both of these abilities, also their clothes are often copied along with their body. Some also have the ability to remove their copies as quickly as they were made. Biological properties are exactly the same, however, each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time. Copies always cooperate because they posses the same minds and goals. tumblr_m7p1t6FWYY1r8cnt2o1_500.gif 1834953-naruto_shadow_clones_part_ii.jpg Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Jutsu.jpg 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical Chi Alteration Chi Chi Form Chikara no Hadou Allies/Enemies 'Background' PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 16:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen